


The Right Steve

by charlietian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietian/pseuds/charlietian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno有了个火辣的追求者，Steve会怎么办呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“哦哦，我知道了，你是个飞行员？”Danny盯着面前的人。

“事实上，夏威夷航空 HA282 机长。”金发的男人眼睛望着Danny，表达出自己的赞许。

Danny眯着眼，摆出他的“这个蠢货/混蛋/Animal”笑容，眼角的纹路更加明显，眼前这个男人显然已经被Danny迷的七荤八素，他的高脚椅距Danny只有5里米，膝盖装作不经意地擦过Danny的大腿。

Danny拿出了他的警徽，“Steve Hawk，你因涉嫌谋杀2名空姐而被捕了。”Danny笑得更得意了。

“什么？————我什么？————”然而这个机长的话还没说完，Steve大步走过来，一拳打向了他们的嫌疑犯，Hawk先生和他的高脚椅一起重重地摔到了地上。

“噢噢，你在干什么，拷上他就可以了！”Danny有时候真的不是很懂这个随时随地变身野兽的海豹。

“这是为了————为了那两名空姐！”Steve给嫌疑犯拷上了手铐，Hawk先生大叫出声，“嘿！听着，你们抓错人了，我不是嫌疑犯！哦老天，你用的着这么用力吗？”他惨叫了好几声，“我的胳膊!！”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“我还是不明白为什么他会看上你。”Steve手握方向盘，一脸不满。

“因为Dannial Williams魅力四射，连男人都感受到了诱惑。”Danny回答他。

“你知道这位Steve Hawk是Gay吧？”Steve好笑地瞟了他一眼。

“双性恋，准确的说。”Danny依然洋洋得意。

“没准他只是看上了你的屁股！”Steve转过头，带着嘲笑的语气，“你知道的，你那个超级‘脱衣舞男’的屁股。”

“噢噢噢，你对我的屁股有什么意见？”Danny抬起半边屁股，“没有这个，你能这么容易抓到他吗？”

“所以你承认他是看上了你的屁股了！”

“你这是嫉妒你懂吗？还有工作时间讨论下属的屁股，属于职场性骚扰，少校。”

“某人不打招呼在上司家裸睡算吗？”Steve真的很想一拳揍上Danny那得意洋洋的脸。

“我会告诉Kono你在办公室脱裤子的。”Danny的心情格外好。

“你以为Kono会像你一样介意吗？真不敢相信你还耿耿于怀！”他可是在打针，打针不脱裤子怎么行！

“我们会知道的。”Danny看向窗外，愉快地哼起歌。

然而Steve知道那个机长兼飞行员看上的可不是Danny的屁股，因为当Danny坐在他的靠背高脚椅上的时候，那个混蛋可看不到他的屁股，他就那么走过来，然后开始勾搭Danny。分明自己才是更帅的那个！

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
事实证明这位Steve Hawk并不是什么凶手，当那两个空姐被跟踪时他甚至还帮他们报过警，而且事发时他正作为首席飞行员在洛杉矶参加为期一个月的飞行员培训课程。

Steve去解他的手铐，这个机长先生并没有因为被错抓而生气，“我想这种事总是不可避免的。”机长Hawk站起来，揉着自己的手腕，没有要走的意思。Danny站在门边，给他一个“你可以走了”的手势，然而他只是笑着问Danny，“所以，这位，”他指了指Steve，“是你的男朋友？”

Danny张大了嘴，然后又摆出他的那个“我选择吃一辈子的菠萝披萨”笑容，“什么？我们先不说我是个直的，就算我要找男朋友，我宁愿找一个以菠萝为生的尼安德特人鱼先生，而不是一个暴躁、疯狂、没有大脑的海豹，好吗？”

“Danny，我没想到你还喜欢人鱼。”Steve挖苦他。

“Ok，Ok，”机长先生摊手，“我懂了，所以在酒吧里，只是伪装？”

“绝对的伪装！”Danny和Steve异口同声。

机长先生的语气软下来，让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩的那种，他走向门口的Danny，眼睛直视Danny，“所以说，我还是有可能的？”

“什么？”Danny不解。

“喂，你该走了。”Steve跨步走到门口，挡在Danny面前，一只手伸向门外，示意他赶紧滚蛋。

Steve摔上了门，他冲Danny大喊，“他要泡你，你这只迟钝的熊！”

“什么？”Danny有点搞不懂状况，“这混蛋来真的！”

Steve无语的看着他，摊了摊手，然后认命地走了出去。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
两天后的上午，Danny去冲了杯咖啡的，回来后他的桌子上多了一大束的玫瑰花，红色那种。他走过去，他的笔记本旁边甚至还放着手写的卡片，“Good Day，Danny。 Yours， Steve”。

Danny怒气冲冲，认真的，就因为一个Gay向他示好？这真的很无聊！他冲向Steve的办公室，不在。于是他给他打了电话。

“认真的，Steve？送花？我告诉你这并不能挽救我们的婚姻！”

“啥？”

“花！那个花，没用的！”

“什么花？”Steve莫名其妙。

他是想泡你！Danny想起Steve那天跟他说的话。

所以，我还是有可能的？哦，老天。Steve Hawk。Danny抹了把脸。  
“Sorry man，没事，一个误会。”

“Danny，你还好吗?我在Cath这里，需要我现在回去吗？”Danny的语气很沮丧，Steve关心地问。

“不不，不用，只是一个误会，man，待我向Cath问好。”Danny挂掉了电话。

***

然而Steve还是在半个小时后到了Five 0 总部，他先看到了Kono，“怎么回事？”他用下巴指了指Danny的办公室。Kono神秘地笑了，“看来我们的Danno收到了秘密爱慕者的礼物。”

？？？Steve快步走进Danny的办公室，花香扑面而来。

“噢噢噢，Danno的秘密爱慕者，是谁呢？”他走过去坐在Danny的桌子上，无视Danny杀来的眼神，抓起桌上的卡片。

“'Good day， Danny.Yours , Steve. '”Steve看向Danny，“Steve？这绝对不是我写的！我才不会给你送花！”

“当然，当然，高贵的navy Seal， McGarret少校，”Danny讽刺地说，“而且我也不会收你的花！”

“谁送的？”Steve伸着脖子望着Danny，脸上挂着坏笑。

“Steve Hawk，我们的机长兼飞行员先生。”Danny得意洋洋。

Steve不笑了。他跳下Danny的桌子，一手抓起那一大束玫瑰花，毫不犹豫地扔进了垃圾桶。

“喂喂喂，你这个混蛋，你要干嘛！”Danny大叫着推开他，试图抢救他的花。

“怎么，你还要接受他吗？”Steve挺起胸挡住他。他脸上带着怒意。

“不，我不——等等，我要不要接受他跟你有什么关系？而且你知道路易斯花店这束花要多贵吗？一支20美元你知道吗？你这个混蛋！”Danny双手挥舞着，好像下一秒就会给Steve的脸上来一拳。

“Five-0办公室里不许摆花！”Steve叉着腰，命令道。

“这是什么时候的规定，我怎么不知道？”Danny讽刺地问他。

“今天的新规定。”Steve嘴角上扬，一副“你拿我怎么办”的样子。

“OK,OK,今天的新规定是吗，我去告诉Kono，Adam昨天才送她的花。”Danny站起来朝门口走去。

Steve一下跳到门边，“只有男性办公室不让！”

“你这是性别歧视！”Danny冲他喊。

“你可以向州长举报我啊！”Steve双手摊开，靠着门，脸上的笑容止不住。

Danny向后倒在他的椅子上，“我上辈子一定是个连环伤人犯这辈子才遇到了你，”Danny抹了把脸，“你这个混蛋、疯子，控制狂，对属下性骚扰、性别歧视、独裁主义的野兽！”

Steve扬起他的下巴，嘴角上扬。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
然而Steve的烦恼并没有结束。

另一个Steve，并没有放弃Danny。他一周飞两次夏威夷的航班，每次下飞机都会找Danny，给他带空运过来的Danny喜欢的“真正的披萨”。

一开始Danny接到他的电话，“谁？额……不好意思，不用了，真的，真的不用了，我晚餐有约了……额，和一位朋友”。然后他松了口气。

Steve阴阳怪气地问他，“你有约了？和你的沙发还是你的啤酒？”

Danny靠上桌子，“听着，伙计，我不需要和我的上司汇报我的私人生活对吧？”

“以朋友的身份来问的。”Steve一本正经。

“很好，很好，My friend，我没有约，你满意了？”

“那我能约你吗，Danno？”Steve双手撑在桌子上，上身倾向Danny的方向，嘴角弯弯，眼睛盯着Danny。

“当然，为什么不呢，让我们去吃泰国菜，桌上摆着两支玫瑰花，再点一支蜡烛，拉小提琴的服务员，”Danny拿出他的手机，“我这就告诉Cath你今晚要放她鸽子改约我了。”

“我错了，Danno，我投降，”Steve举起双手，“你赢了。”

“快看看，我们从不服输的NAVY Seal，现在居然主动投降了，啧啧。”Danno得意地说，然后大度地把手机收了起来。

***

显然我们的飞行员先生没有放弃，并且也没有死缠烂打。这位Steve Hawk说想要和Danny做朋友，而且隔几天就会“有风度有气质有礼貌充满魅力“——Kono的用词——“像一个变态跟踪狂”——Steve的用词——一样来约Danny去吃“朋友间“的晚餐，即使被拒绝也不生气。

两周后，Danny在下班时接到了电话，“Dannial Williams。不不，我当然存了你的电话号码。我已经吃过饭了，抱歉，真的……什么？？”Danny抬起了头，望向门外，Steve顺着他的视线看过去，飞行员先生就站在Five 0 的玻璃门外，正散发着超级Gay的笑容，一手提着Pizza盒，一手冲他们——准确的说，冲Danny——打招呼。

Steve开始不爽了。他正要发作，Danny犹豫了几秒钟，然后下定决心般合上了他的笔记本，冲他们打了招呼，“抱歉，先走一步，”  
“Danno，把这份卷宗看完！”Danny装作没听见他，急匆匆的走向他的飞行员先生。

他们在门边说了什么，然后一起走了。

Steve用力把案件资料摔在了桌子上。

Kono和Chin识相地悄悄走了出去。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Danny越来越多地在私人时间盯着手机，而且每周四都会提前走，如果没有重要案件的话。周四是飞行员先生飞夏威夷的时间。

Steve想要调侃他，想要问他。然而每次都以失败告终。他会盯着Danny很长时间，用来鼓足勇气，“你盯得我浑身发毛，Steve。”Danny并没有从手机上抬起头来。  
“我没有盯着你，Danno。”Steve看着Danny说。

“是的，你没有用你那发亮的狗狗眼看着我，并用眼神说着‘Danno，你看我一眼’，不，你没有。”Danny还是没从他的手机上抬起头。

“我才没想让你看我一眼。我是想让你看看我们的嫌疑犯这会正走出他的公寓呢，Danno。”

“对不起，我看见了。”

他们俩一起打开车门，跳车，追起了犯人。

***

沙滩的啤酒之夜，Danno中途出去接电话，Steve跟上了他。

“……是的，爸爸当然会去……是吗？你和Steve叔叔说抱歉了吗？……哦monkey，Danno也爱你，Bye。”Danny挂了电话，转身回去，然后一下撞上了Steve。

“老天，我总有一天要被你吓死，你就不能出个声吗？”Danny抱怨他。

“Danno，你答应他了？”Steve的声音出奇的安静。

“不……我是说，not yet……等等，我不想和你讨论这个，好吗？”

“你不是直的吗？”

“I was……我不知道，也许是双？我爱过Rachel，毫无疑问。但是……”Danny舔了舔嘴唇，他紧张的时候总会那样。“我们回去吧，好吗？”

“你答应他了。”Steve居然带上了哭腔？？Danny抬头，啤酒的味道顺着海风铺面而来，老天，他就打了个电话，这个人是去酒窖里游了一圈吗？

“我没有！”Danny否定他。

“你不让Gabby见Grace！你却让他见了Grace！”Steve大喊，他走近Danny，“为什么？”

“那是Steve他自己————算了，我为什么要跟你说这些。”

“哈，你叫他Steve，Danno，”Steve委屈极了，“你叫我Animal，叫他Steve。”

“不是，”Danny叹气，他转过头看向海的方向，“我不知道，Steve。我不知道，也许吧。，但是……”Danny扭过头看了一眼Steve，然后又看向海的方向，“也许我并不想一个人，Steve他——怎么形容——让我无法拒绝。而且他对Grace很好，Grace也喜欢他。”

Steve身体一晃，坐倒在了沙滩上，他一把抱住Danny的腿，“我也是Steve，我也爱Grace，Grace也爱我，”他在Danny的裤子蹭着，不知道是眼泪还是鼻涕，他不肯撒手。

Danny叹气，他掰开Steve的手，蹲下去，“我们都知道那不一样。”他的眼睛看着地上的沙子。

Steve抓着Danny的手，“你不再需要我了Danno，你有了别的Steve，你”他握着Danny的手越收越紧，“Danno，你甚至不想看见我了。”

“没有，”Danny抬起头，“永远不————”

Danny的话没有说完，因为Steve身体前倾，嘴唇贴上了他的。他放开了Danny的手，转而抱住他的头，手指插进Danny的头发里，用力亲着Danny。Danny睁大了眼睛，双手推着Steve的肩膀，然而这混蛋力气太大，咬着Danny的嘴唇甚至更用力了。

Steve把Danny推倒在了沙滩上，他跨坐在Danny的跨上，手指还抓着Danny的头发，俯下身用力用嘴唇压着Danny的，他的舌头舔着Danny的牙齿，试图进入Danny的口中，努力了一会无果，他把吻转移到了Danny的脖子上，用力吸吮，然后再用舌头去舔。

“你这个疯子，混蛋，放开我，”Danny抓起Steve的头发，用力往后扯，Steve叫起来，“疼疼疼疼疼”，他终于停止了吻Danny，“Danno，疼。”他眼眶发红，可怜巴巴地看着Danny，双手撑在Danny的肩膀两侧。

“你是发情的狗吗？”Danny嘴唇被亲的红肿，脸也憋气憋得通红。

“Danno，我爱你。”Steve看着他。

Danny坐起来，“我也爱你，babe，”他张开双臂，“过来。”

Steve靠向他，抱住他。

Danny的抱住Steve，Steve的脸埋在Danny的脖子里。

“你这个傻瓜。”我不会离开你。


	2. The Right Steve

第二天他们谁都没提那件事。

也许Steve忘记了。Danny这样想。

***  
他们在酒店追一个持枪的走私罪犯，一个为了私吞钱和货物杀了接头人的杀手。

复古的酒店到处都是浮雕和Danny看不懂的现代艺术，还有那些随时会成为凶器的铜制雕花落地灯。

Steve在总统套房的阳台上和他们的嫌疑犯打了起来，他们的枪都掉下去了，Danny冲过去帮忙，杀手的帮手从外面冲了进来，从背后一把推倒了Danny，Danny的衬衫刮上台灯破开，肩上划开一道伤口。

“Son of bitch。”Danny在地上翻过身，向那个混蛋开了枪。

他站起来冲向Steve，Steve已经把他们的嫌疑犯踩在脚下了，他看见Danno，嘴角立马上扬，“Book him，Dan……”他看着Danny，愣了一下，他脚下的嫌疑犯猛地向后用力，Steve还在出神的瞬间，被撞后失去平衡，身体一晃，“Danno！”他从阳台倒了下去。

“Steve！！”Danny冲向他，一只手开枪解决了那个走私犯，他冲向阳台，从三楼向下看去。

Steve躺在一楼的草丛里，冲着Danny得意的笑，然后比了一个V。

***

“你怎么回事？”Danny质问他。

医生在给他们俩包扎伤口，Steve转过头去，一言不发。

“你真是……你就非要等我吗，你就不能先给他拷上吗？而且，你在那种时候发什么呆？你是不是傻了？噢我忘了，你早就疯了。”

Steve还是一言不发。

***

Steve摔断了一根肋骨，左臂受枪伤，左腿胫骨骨折。  
Danny则只是划破了肩膀。

于是开车的任务落到了Danny的身上。他送Steve回家。

车到了Steve门前的时候，Danny问他，“你需要我过来吗？”

Steve不说话。

Danny下车，走到副驾驶那边，打开门，Steve一瘸一拐地下了车。

Danny回到车上，“Fine，我先回去了。”

 

Danny没开出20码，倒车倒了回来。“OK，你赢了。”

Steve还在门口站着，靠在栅栏上，看着Danny，“我可没让你回来，是你自己回来的!”

“是，因为我太享受被你指使的感觉了你知道吗，”他让Steve扶着他的肩膀，搀着他回家。

***  
“我要洗澡！”Steve冲厨房的Danny喊道。

“Nope。”Danny在厨房喊。

没一会浴室哗啦一声，Danny冲着半空摊手，无可奈何。

他走到浴室，Steve短袖脱到一半，打翻了洗手台上的牙刷杯，他坐在地上，腿上的石膏湿了半截。

“你就是不能让我省心，对吧？”

“我要洗澡，我不能不洗澡！”

***  
Danny认命地给Steve拿了个小凳子，帮他脱掉长裤，（不，他坚决不会给他脱内裤的），让他坐在凳子上，用海绵给他擦背。

“你就是个混蛋。”Danny说。

Steve没说话。Danny也没再说话。

***  
“什么时候你买了这么多香肠？哦，还有芝士？”Danny在厨房跟Steve说着话，“是政府什么实验失败了然后人类会变成僵尸你提前得知了消息吗？”

Danny的想象力总是很丰富，“是的，Danno，所以要和我一起吗，我什么都准备好了”。

“不，我觉得我会先被你弄死。”

Steve从不知道Danny的意面做的这么好吃，不过他是绝对不会承认的。

他们靠在沙发的两边。

“你想聊聊吗？”Danny问他。

Steve只是拿着遥控器不停地换节目。

大概过去了5分钟之久，Steve突然开口了，“你和那个，那个Steve，你们在一起了。”

Danny扭头看他，“Huh？什么跟什么？”

“我知道。”Steve说。

“你知道什么？”Danny看着他

Steve用手撑着沙发，把自己挪到Danny旁边，一把扯开Danny的衬衫衣领，“What the——”Danny吓得往后退，但是他的话没说完，Steve用手指指着他胸前的一个个红点，“这个，这个”他的手指用力戳在Danny的胸上，“这是什么Danny，”他的眼睛望着Danny，Danny张大嘴巴，这他妈是Grace在野外生物课上抓回来的虫子和飞蛾咬的，他想说。

“所以你就是因为这个才被那个混蛋从三楼踢下去的？”

“Danny，你不用骗我，我不会因为自己的搭档和别的男人睡了而嫉妒的。”

是的，你没有嫉妒，你没有嫉妒得试图用勾引我来让我别和别的男人睡。

“即使我和别的男人睡了，你也依然是我最好的朋友，”他用手抬起Steve的下巴，决定不告诉他真相，因为他没必要向Steve解释这个，而他需要这个笨蛋不再用他愚蠢的办法来挽留根本没有打算离开他的Danny，“Hey，你给我听着，我就在这里，明天也会继续去上班，所以，立即停止你脑子里那些‘用身体来挽留Danny’的愚蠢计划，听到了吗？”

然而看起来Steve并没有被说服，他说，“好的，Danno。”然后他转过身去，拿起遥控器，继续不停地换节目。

Danny叹气，然后上楼，拿了毯子、枕头下楼，给Steve铺床。他的腿现在可上不了楼了，于是Danny给他在楼下支了张行军床。

Danny睡在沙发上。海浪的声音一波接一波地送来。他不停地翻身，无法入睡。

膝盖的旧伤隐隐发疼，Danny坐了起来。然后他感觉沙发的坐垫下有什么东西，他微微倾身，掀起毯子。

那是一本书。《留住他的心——Pizza的52种做法》，封面是一个穿着围裙，露着半截大腿的金发女郎，手里还握着把锅铲。

Danny的胸口发紧，他看着距他不到三英尺、睡梦中睫毛微微扇动、胸膛一起一伏的Steve，Danny想要拥抱他的愿望如此强烈，以至于他的手臂都似乎感觉到了疼痛。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“Hey，我明天得出去一趟，”Danny把他们换下的衣服收到篮子里，“你能照顾好自己的，对吧？”

噢，飞行员先生飞夏威夷的时间。

“当然，Danno，完全没问题，你当然可以去约会。”然后他站起来去拿桌子上的爆米花桶，故意打翻了旁边Danno的咖啡，还扶着沙发的扶手坐在了——没错，坐到了地上。“Danno，我摔倒了！”Steve用他的无敌狗狗眼看向Danny。

Danny把一件旧的T恤扔在Steve头上，“有时候我真的搞不懂你，”他弯下腰，一手揽在Steve的背后，扶他起来，“不过你能不能不在家里半裸？”

Danny把Steve扶到沙发上，Steve的双手环在Danny的脖子后面，久久不肯放开。

***  
飞行员先生的车就在外面停着，Steve站在窗户边，看着Danny走向外面等着他的另一个Steve。

他们互相打招呼，另一个Steve抱了他的Danny，然后他的脸靠近Danny……Steve唰地拉上了窗帘，一瘸一拐走向沙发，还踢倒了他们前一天晚上喝剩的啤酒。

***  
Danny直到晚上才回来。

Steve坐在沙发上看权力的游戏，Danny抱着一捧花回来，“Hey，buddy”他把花放在桌子上，“Longboad？”他打开了冰箱，顿了三秒钟，他转过身，“别告诉我你一整天都没吃饭。”

Steve抬起他受伤的那边腿，一脸委屈地看着Danny。“我受伤了，Danno。”

“你昨天还翻到我的沙发上来！”Danny控诉他，“你到底有什么毛病？你是不是脑子也摔坏了？Huh？”

然而最后Danny还是认命走向了厨房。

“别扔我的花！”他走进厨房，警告Steve。

“可是我花粉过敏！”Steve冲他喊。

“我不知道你什么时候又花粉过敏了。”Danny真想把他正在煎的培根扣到外面那个脑袋上去。

“就在刚才。”Steve面不改色。

“你——听着，你扔了我的花，我就把你扔出去。”

“可是这是我家，Danno！”Steve抗议。

“So？”Danny根本不为所动。

“咳咳咳…咳咳…咳咳咳”

很好，继续装。

三分钟后，“咳咳咳…咳咳咳咳…咳咳”

Danny忍无可忍。

他把花放到了花瓶里，摆到屋檐下面，关上了门。

临回厨房前，他警告Steve，“现在，给我安静的待着。”Steve的脸因为努力假装咳嗽憋的通红。

***  
"Danny，你看到我灰色的那条裤子了吗？"Steve在他们的洗衣篮里翻找着，想要找到他记食谱的记事本，要是被Danny看到，他可不知道该怎么解释。

他们的长裤纠缠在一起，Steve的T恤，Danny的衬衫，他们两人的短裤。Steve觉得自己的胸膛溢满了某种东西，几乎无法呼吸。这就是我想要的生活。Steve没有一刻像现在这么确定过。

然后他看见了Danny衣服口袋里的什么东西，他伸手掏了出来。

那是三张到洛杉矶的机票。三张，包括Grace。只有去的，没有回来的。

***  
Steve在桌子另一边吃着他的培根饭，Danny在另一边喝着他的啤酒。

“我有事要告诉你。”Danny的语气认真。

“我不想听。”Steve快速回答他。

Danny决定无视他，“是关于Steve——”

“我和Cath分手了。”Steve突然说。

“他要——什么？什么时候？为什么？”

“一个月前。”Steve继续嚼着一根西兰花。

“可是你们上次还在约会——"

“就是那天。”

Steve说，那我可以约你吗，Danno。

Danny想起那天Steve看向他的眼睛。

Danny沉默了几秒，“I‘m sorry，man.”  
————————————————————————————————————————

那之后Steve每天都在恐惧着，当Danny要开口和他说什么时，他总是先紧张地打断他的话，然后Danny就会以一种看神经病的眼神看着他。

Danny不管去哪里，Steve总是尽可能地跟着。他试图赌气，但是一旦他想到他不久之后就会离开，Steve发现自己一刻都无法离开Danny。当Danny早上上班稍微来的晚了点，他就开始恐慌，他在办公室门口走来走去，不停望向门口；在周末尽可能地邀请Danny过来玩；他会先Danny一步从学校接走Grace，然后Danny不得不和他一起回家，因为Danny是个好爸爸，永远不会拒绝他的女儿恳求的“Danno，我想和Uncle Steve继续玩乐高”的眼神。

***  
Danny一直没和Steve提起过机票的事。而Steve知道他不会不告而别，于是他等待着，等待着Danny宣判他的死亡。

***  
然而Danny没有走。两周之后，那趟航班起飞的时间，Danny正在家里泡咖啡煎培根做早餐，Steve正在他家沙发上睡眼惺忪地喊着“可是Danno我想吃煎蛋”。

因为经过昨晚，Steve更加确信Danno很吃这一套，他撒娇的这一套。

昨天晚上。

“你打算什么时候告诉我。”Steve喝了一口手中的啤酒，问Danny。

“告诉你什么？”Danny看着电视上的球赛，没有看Steve。

“你要和Steve去洛杉矶了。”Steve惊讶他居然能这么平静地讲出这件事。

“你跟踪我了还是调查我了？”Danny转过头看他，Steve看不懂他脸上的表情。

“我没有，Danny。我在洗衣篮里看见的，机票，你知道的。”他开始在语气中带上委屈的语调。

Danny又转过头看向屏幕，“So？”

“So？”Steve大声说，“所以你要和你的男朋友私奔了并且什么都不打算告诉我？”他撅起了嘴。

Danny叹了口气，“我没打算离开，Ok？”Danny摊手，“而且，在你眼里我就是这样的人？为了某个金发帅哥而陷入头昏目眩的恋爱中的精神病高中生？”

“可是你买了机票——”

“说起这个，如果某人没把我的机票放在洗衣机里搅拌成碎片的话，我可能会考虑一下和金发帅哥私奔的。”

“那不是我的错，Danno，你洗的衣服。”Steve双臂抱起，指出事实。

“是啊，你从我们的衣服里拿出了钥匙、干洗店的打折券、Grace在冰淇淋店活动的涂鸦，就是没有看到三张机票，是的，我理解，毕竟你不是人类。”Danny继续看他球赛。

“Danno，我——”Steve往Danny身边靠，他跪在沙发上，双手撑在膝盖前，身体前倾，他的脸距Danny的肩膀不到五厘米。Danny转过头来，Steve的眼睛绿的像他曾经带Danny去潜水时看到的某种海藻，绿得不真实却异常的美丽,“Danno，我一直很害怕。”

“害怕什么，超级海豹？”Danny问他，想要嘲笑他。

“Danno...”Steve的眼角微微下垂，睫毛湿润。

Danny像是突然明白了什么，他的表情突然温柔了起来，“Oh，”他说，他的双手抓住Steve的小臂，“你是个笨蛋，我有告诉过你吗？”Steve傻傻地点头。

Danny把他拥进了怀里，Steve把脸埋在Danny的颈窝，轻轻地咕哝着什么，Danny感觉到他的脖子有点潮湿，于是他把手抚上了Steve的后背，轻轻拍着他，“永远不会离开。”

***

Steve觉得他胜利了。因为Danno再也没跟那个该死的飞行员联系过。至少就Steve所知，他们没有。因为Steve知道Danny每一天的行程，当他们没有案子的时候，当然，Danny大多数都和他待在一起，有时候他们一起去接Grace，Danny去开家长会，Steve会开车送他，然后再接他回来，因为，当然啦，Steve要开Danny的车，Steve也没有见他又给飞行员先生打过电话。

Steve偷偷查了查，发现那位飞行员马上就要调到洛杉矶到意大利的航班去了。很好。Steve想，这意味着他们之间可没有什么机会再见面了。


	3. The Right Steve

而Steve绝对不想再经历一次这样的危机了。他可不想再担心谁把Danno从他身边抢走，今后连这种可能性也不能有。

Steve决定给Danny一个惊喜生日派对。

***  
他们在Danny生日的前一周接了个案子，Steve简直是充分利用了自己的特权，把50的成员也都逼到了极限。

Chin和Kono知道他的计划所以敢怒不敢言，而Danny，一如既往地，“你是混蛋”、“你疯了吗这个人可能什么都不知道你不能冲他开枪”、“我会死在这辆车上，都拜你的车技所赐你知道吗”。

他们在周五最终成功击毙了那个杀了技术人员并试图带着装有公司机密的U盘逃到新加坡的混蛋，而50所有人——除了Steve，他一脸任务完成好开心让我们去庆祝吧的表情——一进到自己的办公室就躺倒在沙发上，“谁敢吵醒我我就毙了他”Kono说。

***  
Steve邀请了他们所有的朋友，告诉他们这是给Danny准备的生日派对，50，Kamekona，Max。当Cath听说以后也来了，因为Danny和Steve都是她的朋友，而她很高兴Steve终于能勇敢地承认他爱着Danny——Steve没告诉她，可是女人——她们简直是先知。

Steve提前给Danny打了电话，问他在不在家。

“在的，你有什么事吗？我——”

“很好，Danny，我没有什么事。”Steve马上回答道，他可不想毁了惊喜。

可是我待会儿要出去一趟。Danny的话没说完，Steve就挂了电话。Danny想也许他应该亲自带着Steve去医院看看，精神科。

***  
Steve Hawk的任职期到了，这是他最后一次飞夏威夷。

Danny答应了他最后再见一面的请求。因为Steve太好太好，而Danny努力试图弥补点什么。和平的分手，Steve要继续他的事业，而Danny不会为了他带着女儿离开。即使这样Danny依然心有愧疚，而他把原因抛到他想不到意识不到的地方，仿佛这样就能掩饰它的存在。那也许起到了点作用。

Steve问他，“Danny，你真的不和我一块走吗？”

Danny摇头，“这里才是我生活的地方，我的工作，朋友，Grace。”

还有Steve。他心里有个声音补充道。

而Steve没再追问，他们聊了他未来的工作，聊了意大利和Steve邀请Danny去罗马旅行的建议，聊到Grace在学校的新朋友。

Danny在他身上找不到任何的缺点。如果不是他要离开，Danny觉得没准他们真的可以的。

***  
Kono给他打来电话，问他在哪里。

“我和Steve在一块呢。”Danny说。

“What？”kono诅咒了一句什么，然后嘟囔着什么“一定是在逗我”挂掉了电话。

***  
Danny很快就和Steve分开了。

他开着车去了Steve——那个海豹Steve——的家。他得和他谈谈，他有很多话要和他说，关于他和他的男朋友分手了而Steve完全不用再担心他会离开，关于他们最近几乎已经是同居的生活状态，关于Steve教会Grace的过肩摔和膝盖杀——这个海豹在把他女儿训练成某种杀手，上帝保佑Danny。

***  
然而Steve并不在家。

Danny站在他的车门旁边，打算给他打电话。这时候Collins太太——Steve隔壁的那个总是牵着一条瘦骨嶙峋的吉娃娃，并且和路边每一个人聊起她在珍珠港偷袭中死去的丈夫的女人，她看见了Danny，“噢，Williams警探，你找Steve啊，他和他的女朋友开车出去啦，黑头发的那个，真是般配的一对，”她牵着她的狗走近了Danny，“有一段时间没见到这姑娘了，年轻人啊，不要总是吵架吵架，当年我的James……”

Danny没再听她说下去。

所以Steve的确没有必要再担心他会离开了。关于“快要同居”的这个问题应该也不用再讨论了。

Danny的手机响了起来，是Grace给他发的图片信息，粉色的背景上画着红色的心，落款处写着“生日快乐，我最最最最最爱的Danno?”。

至少还没有那么糟，Danny想。

***

沙滩边上的长桌上摆满了水果、甜点、啤酒和寿司，还有Danny最爱的蒜蓉虾和Kamekona最新推出的芝士卷。

Steve穿着他的西装，站在靠近门口的一边，调整了好几次脖子上的领结，直到Cath嘲笑他，“你看起来很棒，不要再担心啦。”

Steve有点尴尬地笑了笑，“谢谢你，Cath。”

Cath朝他竖起了大拇指，“加油，Buddy。”

Kamekona坐在长桌的一头，拿着他的手机给Chin和Malia合影，给Max和酒吧里的1/12加勒比海盗船的模型拍照。

当Kono从门口进来的时候，Steve猛地从椅子上站起来，他快步走向门口，走向Kono。走出几步后，他突然犹豫地慢了下来，因为Kono的后边并没有跟着Danny。

“Kono，Danny呢？”

Kono的表情从愠怒变成迷惑，“他说他和你在一起，Boss……”然后她像突然明白了什么，脸上的表情变成了完全的“我要杀了我自己”的愧疚，“Oh老天！Boss，我以为他——”Kono紧张地后退了一步，“对不起，我以为——”

Steve的肩膀塌了下来，可是Kono从他脸上看不到任何的表情。“没关系的，Kono。”他说。Kono发誓她清清楚楚听到了心碎的声音，在酒吧驻唱歌手的卡萨布兰卡的歌声中，清脆而绝望。

Chin走了过来，“Hey，Steve——”Steve伸出手，做出防御的姿态，“不，别说，我很好，好吗？我们可以开始吃饭了，现在。”他做出一个苦笑，然后回到了座位上。大家都努力装作什么都没有发生，Steve想也许这就是他爱他们的地方。

***  
凌晨2:24，Danny收到了Steve的短信，“Danno，生日快乐。”

Danny可以理解他到现在才想起来。因为Cath回来了，而Danny想要Steve开心，Danny可不是那种百般阻挠搭档谈恋爱的自私的混蛋，如果Steve能开心，Danny愿意永远都不告诉他。


	4. The Right Steve

Steve有点太正常了。  
当Danny在抱怨游泳和冲浪时，Steve手握方向盘，同意地点了点头，Danny抱怨他们的Pizza里有该死的菠萝，Steve居然说“Danny这个披萨没有菠萝，但是放了椰果，可以吗？”，而当Danny抱怨他抢了他的车时，Steve居然把钥匙递给了Danny。

Danny睁大眼睛看着他，“你干嘛？”

Steve眨眨眼，“你想自己开车，Danny。”

“我知道——我是说，你可从没让我开过车。”Danny摆手强调着，“从没有过。”

Steve深情地——老天啊，这个尼安德特人居然能深情地望着他，“那是因为我是个混蛋，Danny，就像你说的那样。”

Danny伸手碰了碰Steve的额头，他感觉到Steve的身体因为他的触碰颤抖了一下，“你不会真的病了吧，我说？”Danny问他。

Steve闭上了眼睛几秒钟，然后睁开，他打掉Danny摸着他的额头的手，“我刚刚才徒手制服一个持刀的杀人犯，Danny。”Steve冲他翻了个白眼。

“那一定是我得了什么不久于人世的绝症。”Danny点点头，“一定是这样。”

“Danny，我有那么虐待你吗？”Steve夸张地问他。

Danny撇撇嘴，“也就让我短了十几年的寿命吧。”

Steve拍了他一巴掌，然后又从他手里抢走了钥匙，“得了吧，Danny，你知道你爱我。”

***  
可是他们没再一起去喝酒，Steve也没再邀请Danny到他家看球赛，没有在周六逼着Danny和他一块游泳、教他学冲浪。

Steve带着他的自大和狂妄走进他的生活、几乎占据了他的一切。而Danny再一次丢掉了防备让别人走了进来，于是当他们决定远离他的时候，他要再一次承受那些。然而庆幸的是他及时意识到了，现在他只用受伤忍受痛苦然后愈合，而不用完全拥有再彻底失去然后心碎而死。

***  
Danny敲了敲Steve办公室的门。

Steve抬起头，发现是Danny，然后眼睛里写着迷惑和——如果Danny没有看错的话，沮丧。他的黑眼圈最近很重。“进来吧，Danny。”

Danny的双手插在西装裤子的口袋里，“你这周六有空吗？我是说，你之前答应Grace要教她冲浪，但是如果——”Danny抬起一只手，在半空中比划了一下，“我是说，如果你和Cathrine有什么计划的话，我会和Grace讲——”

“Danny！”Steve猛地从他的椅子上站了起来，“Danny，我有空的，我会带Grace去冲浪，没问题，Danno。”

Danny抓了抓他的头发，“额，谢谢。”

Steve从他的办公桌里走出来，站在Danny面前，双臂垂在身体两侧，“Danny，你知道我和Cathrine分手了。”

Danny抬头看他，“可是——”，他停顿了一下，“算了，总之，谢谢了，man。”他转身往门口走，Steve在背后问他，“可是什么，Danny？你还没说完。”

“没什么，老兄，别介意。”Danny摆了摆手，但是没有回头，他走了出去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————  
周六的上午，Danny开车带着Grace去了Steve家里。

Grace很久没见到Steve，她一下车就喊着“Uncle Steve”扑到了Steve怀里，Steve抱起她转了个圈，逗得Grace大笑起来，Steve也笑起来，他的脸上是Danny绝对不会看错的纯粹的幸福，眼角的细纹让他看起来更加的迷人，Danny从Steve的脸上移开了视线。

Grace抓着她的书包，去了她在Uncle Steve家留宿时总会住的那间客房，然后一会蹦蹦跳跳地跑出来，手中拿着一个粉色的盒子，上面用白色的丝带绑着蝴蝶结，她跑到Steve面前，“Uncle Steve，这是我送你的礼物！”

Steve睁大了眼睛，他紧张看了一眼Danny，“Wow，这——”他伸出双手，显然因为这突如其来的礼物有点手足无措，“谢谢你，Grace！”他亲了亲她的额头，“我真的非常非常开心，谢谢你！”

而Danny也不知情，“我伤心了，Grace，为什么没有Danno的礼物？”

“……”Grace为难地思考了一会，“因为Steve叔叔教我学冲浪了啊Danno。”

“是啊Danny。说的对，Grace，谢谢你。”Steve抱着他的礼物，一盒小熊软糖，他站在Grace旁边，下巴上扬，得意洋洋地看着Danny。两周以来，Danny才再一次见到Steve的这个表情，全然的开心、欣喜，没有压力，没有勉强，没有伤心或痛苦。

“你知道吗，我是个成年人，不会和你们两个计较的。”Danny站了起来，去拿冲浪板，“所以，到底还上不上课啦，McGarrett先生？”

***  
当下午Steve在后院努力烧炭火准备烤肉的时候，Danny在屋里给Grace吹头发。

Grace向他道歉，“对不起，Danno，我只给Uncle Steve叔叔准备了礼物。”

Danny冲她笑，“Oh monkey，你不是给我买了领带吗？”他揉了揉Grace的头发，“Danno爱你。”他亲了亲她的头顶。

“我也爱你，Danno。”

“你为什么想起要送Steve叔叔礼物呢？”Danny蹲下来，和Grace平视着。

“因为Uncle Steve失恋了，他非常伤心。”Grace认真地说。

Danny看着她女儿稚嫩的脸庞说出这些话忍不住想要笑，“是吗，monkey，你是怎么知道的？”

Grace跑到桌子边上，拿起她的手机，在屏幕上点了一会，然后把手机拿给Danny看，“你没有看到这个吗，Danny？”

Danny拿起手机，那是一个Twitter的视频，一个叫shrimpking的人发的，上面还配着三个emoji破碎的桃心。Danny点开了播放键。

镜头很不稳，首先出来的是一双穿着拖鞋的大脚——绝对是Kamekona的，然后是一个长桌，上面摆满了吃的和啤酒，还有一杯杯的香槟，插好蜡烛的蛋糕，然后是他的朋友们，Chin和Malia，Kamekona的表弟，Max，Cathrine。镜头连续地拍着，Danny看出这是沙滩边他们常去庆祝的那间酒吧，然后是Steve，穿着他的西装和白衬衫，打着那个Danny绝对不会承认的无比hot的领结，站在另一边，背对着镜头，好像在等着什么人，显然并不知道有人在偷拍他。

Kamekona的大手伸进镜头，比了一个加油的手势，接下来一段时间都是海浪和酒吧里穿着短裙的女侍，过了好一会，镜头突然一晃，拍向出口的那里，Kono走了进来，Steve马上站了起来走向Kono，他们背对着镜头，Danny看不到他们的脸，背景音是嘈杂的人声和音乐声，而Danny清楚地看到Steve突然塌下的肩膀和握紧的拳头，Chin走过去，Steve侧过了脸，Danny看到了他的表情——老天啊，不，Danny想着，Steve，不。镜头突然晃到了地上，之后没再变过，显然Kamekona忘记了关掉录像。

有个叫“surfarmy”的人在下面评论说“这都是我的错，谁来杀了我。”另一个评论说“恋爱中的人类啊[emoji 心碎]”。

视频的发布日期是Danny的生日那天晚上19:40。Danny想起Kono打电话问他在哪里，他回答她说和Steve在一起。

Danny的手颤抖着，放下了手机。“Monkey，Danno和Uncle Steve有重要的事要说，你能自己搞定这个吗？”他把梳子递给Grace。

Grace点点头，“当然，Danno，你应该安慰一下Uncle Steve，我觉得他还在伤心。”

“我会的，别担心。”Danny又亲了亲他的头发，然后走下了楼。

***  
Steve站在炉子边上，正试图把土豆包进锡纸里，Danny靠在了门框上。

“Danny，你终于来帮我了吗？”Steve伸出他的右手，“我已经被烫到了，Danny，这都是你不来帮我的错。”

“你记得我的生日。”Danny没有回答他的指控。

Steve放下了锡纸，他小心翼翼地问，“Danny？”

“Yes or no。”Danny说。

“Yes，Danny，我记得你的生日，”Steve看着他，脸上没了戏谑，表情认真，带着Danny在那个Twitter视频里看到的绝望。

“我来找你了，你的邻居说你和Cathrine出去了。”Danny双手随意地插在口袋里，装出漫不经心地样子。

“你和你男朋友在一起，Danny。”他双手交叠在胸前，仿佛是在示威，但是Danny太了解他以至于他轻易地看出Steve姿态中的防御和语气中的苦涩。Danny想要伸出手触碰他，天啊，Danny想要把他紧紧地拥进怀里让他不再害怕，但是，但是。

“前男友，Steve。别想骗我说你不知道，他调职了，我和他结束了，你知道的。”

“所以？”Steve试图让他的声音中带上一点怒气，“Danny，你想要和他在一起。”而不是我。他的眼角下垂，嘴唇紧咬。

“你知道这和我想和谁在一起没有任何关系。”Danny努力保持着冷静。

“那是什么，Danny？你想说什么，Danny？”他挥起了双手，试图用尖刻的语气来掩饰他的沮丧和恐惧，“那套‘我不会离开你’的狗屎？Huh？”

Danny现在不知道自己是想要揍他还是想要拥抱他了，所有的这些，他推掉的约会，他拒绝的可能的、美好的未来，为了这个该死的六英尺高的幼稚的混蛋所有的纠结，一遍遍地向他保证自己不会离开。他在心里默念了十遍的Keep Calm，然后才开口，“所以现在又变成‘狗屎’了？Huh？”他挥动着他的双手，无法控制自己的愤怒，“听着，Steve McGarrett，不管现在你愿不愿意，我都他妈的不会离开了，我会在这个该死的感染菠萝和沙子的地方工作、看着我的女儿上大学然后结婚，然后在某个疗养院老死，”Danny嘲讽般地笑了一声，“真抱歉这个结果没能让你满意。”

Danny转身离开，Steve从后面抓住了他的衬衫，“Danny，”他绝望地恳求着，“Danny，对不起，你知道我不是那个意思，Danny，不是那样的。”

Danny叹了口气，转身面对他，“我知道。”他握上Steve抓着他的手，“我知道。”Steve眼中的恐惧褪去了，而那些剩下的情绪，迷惑，期待，焦虑或是迷茫，还有那些——Danny的心紧紧绷着，不敢确定自己是不是正确解读了那些不知名的情感。“别担心，好吗？”他用拇指蹭了蹭Steve的手腕，“而且别想对我撒谎，听我说，好吗“Danny的手安慰地轻抚着Steve的双臂，”我从没打算离开，以后也不打算离开，所以，不要再担心了，懂吗？”Steve对他点头。“并且不要再做那些蠢事了。”Steve迷惑地看着他。“你知道什么！”Danny冲他喊，“你试图代替Steve做我的男朋友不是吗？只为了让我留下来？说真的，我很感动，babe，但那不好玩，一点也不。”Danny想起Steve在沙滩上吻他，在半夜从简易床上翻到他睡的沙发上，搂着他的脖子不肯松开。停下来，他告诉自己。

“不，Danny，”Steve终于明白他在说什么，他紧张而焦虑，声音中带着不确定和恐慌，“不是那样的，Danny，不，一切都错了，”他说着，试图用手去握Danny的手腕，Danny抓住了他的手，Steve紧紧回握住他，“Danny，听我说，不是那样的，”他焦急地试图解释，但是语无伦次，“我——Danny，我不是——”他懊恼地皱眉，然后注视着Danny，“Danno，我——”

Danny把手放在他的肩膀上，“冷静，冷静好吗，我在这里。”Danny觉得自己的胸中有什么正在振翅。

“Danny，我爱你。”Steve最终说，他的手紧紧地抓着Danny的手腕。

噢噢，Danny的胸中大概是飞进去了一只蝴蝶。一定是Grace捉的那些蝴蝶飞到他的肚子里了。“I love you too， babe。”Danny回答他。

Steve懊恼地在原地跺脚，变换着重心，“不，不是，Danno，不是像那样的，不是那样，我——”

“Steve。”Danny喊了他的名字，然后Steve突然下定决心般的，冷静了下来，他把双手移到了Danny的肩膀上，手指在他的脖子和肩膀交接处快速地抚摸着，“Danny，Danny，我可以吗——“他恳求着，“Danny——”

除非Danny疯了才会说不。而他决定拯救Steve，于是他上前一步，手抚上Steve的下巴，堵住了Steve的嘴唇，而Steve几乎是立刻就把手指插进了Danny的头发里，他紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇贪婪地追随者Danny，急切的张开嘴巴，让Danny的舌头进来，并伸出自己的舌头去迎接他，当Danny用舌头舔上Steve的牙齿，与Steve舌头交缠在一起，并轻咬他的舌尖时，Steve发出猫咪一样满足的咕哝声，他无法控制地呻吟出声，双手不自觉的从Danny的头发移到Danny的双颊，拇指摩擦着Danny的胡茬。

当他们最终因为缺氧而不得不分开时，他们的额头依然贴在一起，Danny大口地呼气，而Steve也用力喘息，“Danny，Danny，”Steve低声咕哝着Danny的名字，双手捧着Danny的脸颊，好让他们靠得更近。

“这真是……”Danny说，他的嘴唇因亲吻而透着诱人的红色，然后Steve不由分说地又亲上了他，他咬着Danny的嘴唇，用舌头去舔，然后从Danny的嘴巴开始到眼睛到耳朵，湿漉漉的舔了Danny一脸的口水，“Oh，你这只大狗！”Danny试图让自己的语气中带上怒气，但是以失败告终。

而当Steve的嘴巴咬着Danny的脖子，有什么坚硬的东西抵着Danny 的小腹并且不断地磨蹭时，Danny无法抑制地哼出声来。Steve的手早已从Danny的肩膀转移到了Danny的腰间，他的手指陷进Danny的皮肤里，然后两根手指勾进Danny的腰带，拇指和食指笨拙地在扣子上努力着试图解开它，同时也没有停止他们的吻——夹杂着Danny的呻吟和Steve不断的轻声叫着“Danny，Danny”的声音的吻。

“Oh，Oh！”Danny喊着推开Steve，抓住他正要握住自己的手，“Stop，buddy！”

Steve抬起眼睛看着Danny，脸上是不加掩饰的受伤的神色，“Danny，I'm sorry，如果你想慢点来，”他语无伦次地解释着，“怎样都可以，Danny，怎样都可以，求你别——”

哦这个笨蛋。Danny倾身向前把他拉向一个热烈的吻里，当他退开的时候，Steve不舍地追着他的嘴唇，不肯分开。

Danny的双手紧紧地抓在Steve的腰侧，额头贴着他的额头，“Babe，我向你保证我一点也不想慢点来。”Steve的眼睛因为他的这句话而闪闪发亮，他伸手去够Danny的裤子，但是Danny抓住了他的手，“但是我们能不能别在Grace面前上演限制级的画面？”Steve恍然大悟，他的耳朵发红，“Oh， 当然，Danny，Sorry。”

Danny亲了亲他的嘴唇，“我爱你，babe。”Steve绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，嘴唇因为之前的亲吻而湿润，脸上挂着他那个蠢爆了的笑容——不，那一点都不可爱，Danny对自己说。

***

那是男朋友事件以来他们最好的一个晚餐。

Danny给Grace剥的虾被Grace分给了Steve一大半，最终Danny不得不妥协，直接把虾给他们一人一半。当Grace讲到她的同学Ali把自己的鹦鹉Cookie带到了教室并且飞到了Andrew女士的头上后，Danny和Steve都大笑起来。

Grace要求她要草莓芒果冰淇淋配她的奶油蘑菇汤，遭到了Danny的拒绝——说真的，这是什么鬼搭配？而Steve提出他也要，因为Grace说那非常美味而他非常期待，“No。”Danny坚决地说。

“Danno~~”Grace和Steve一起哀求他，一大一小，棕色和绿色的眼睛正大睁着、充满期待地看着他，这个世界上他最爱的两个人。

Danny叹了口气，“Fine。”

“Wow！！”Grace和Steve一起大叫，兴奋地跳起来，冲进屋里拿冰淇淋。

他们都没有穿鞋，而Steve的膝盖在桌子下面不停地蹭着Danny，当Danny看向他，Steve正全神贯注地给Grace讲他某次突袭任务——简化版本的突袭任务——在不知名小岛上遇到的大海龟，逗得Grace哈哈大笑。当Steve转头看向Danny，眼睛里充满了快乐和喜悦。

***

当Rachel过来接Grace时，Steve和Danny肩并肩站在门口，他们靠的有点太近了。Grace给了Danny一个拥抱，并和他说晚安，然后又向Steve伸出双手，当Steve蹲下去抱她时，Grace在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一下，“Good night，Uncle Steve。”她说。“你也是，Grace。”Steve揉了揉她的头发。

Rachel意味深长地看了他俩一眼，Danny立刻觉得她可能什么都知道了。“好运，Danial。”她最终说，并给了Danny一个意味不明的笑容。

***  
Steve把房子的保险锁上，转过身，犹豫地说，“So——”

他的话没来得及说完，Danny把他推上后面的门，双手按在他的肩膀上，用力地吻上他的嘴唇。一个毫无保留的、激烈的吻。而Steve几乎是立刻就跟上了Danny的节奏。他们的舌头交缠在一起，嘴唇交叠。Steve的双手插在Danny的发间，完全弄乱了Danny的发型，他吞着Danny的舌，用力吮吸，然后松开他并且用牙齿轻轻刮他的舌头，Danny的手则伸进了Steve的衬衫，温暖的大手狂乱的抚摸着结实的胸膛，当他的手指捏上Steve的乳头，Steve突然停下试图吞进Danny的动作，惊叫出声。Danny满意地继续揉着他，而Steve不甘示弱地咬上Danny的嘴唇，似乎在威胁他，他的手掌用力地揉捏着Danny的屁股，胯部挺向Danny。

他们分开时，Steve望进Danny的眼睛，他笑出了声，“很好笑，huh？”Danny问他，但是他也无法抑制自己的笑容。而Steve再一次迫不及待地亲上他。

Danny的手掌贴着Steve的小腹，然后往下，当他的手指抓着Steve被短裤覆盖的毛发时，Steve猛地抓紧了Danny的臀，手指收紧，Danny几乎能听到他的紧张和期待。Danny的手指继续向下，当他把Steve握在手掌里，Steve靠上了他的肩膀，下巴搁在Danny的肩上，Danny听到他急促的呼吸，于是他握紧手指，上下撸动着，大拇指在顶端揉捏，Steve的身体颤抖，Danny另一只手推着Steve的肩膀，让他们对视，Steve的双手仍然放在Danny的屁股上，他的脸颊发红，瞳孔放大，“Oh，Danny，Danny，Oh，”他语无伦次，“Danny，yes，yes——”

Steve在Danny的手中涨大了一圈，“这简直——”Danny看着他充满情欲的脸和用尽力气坚持的表情，加快了手上的速度。他的另一只手托着Steve的下巴吻他，Steve的全身都在颤抖着，呻吟声被Danny堵在嘴里，变成不可名状的咕哝声和换气时沙哑的“yes”和“Danny”。Danny按下他的头，咬上他的耳朵，Steve的手用力地在Danny背后收紧，仿佛是在寻找支撑，Danny感觉到Steve在他手里跳动，“Danny，fuck，fuck，Danny，我——”，他隔着Danny的衬衫咬上他的肩膀，低吼出声，抱着Danny的身体无法停止颤抖，手指在Danny的后背狂乱地抚摸，下体在Danny的手心抽动，湿热的黏糊糊的感觉在Danny的手中蔓延，他低下头去，白色的液体沾满了他的手和Steve的T恤下摆、Steve的沙滩裤。

Danny不敢相信他们就这么在门边上来了一发。Steve抬起眼睛看着Danny，他大口喘着气，但是冲Danny露出一个满足的笑容，Danny注视着他，抬起自己的手，把食指和中指放进口中，张开嘴巴伸出舌头舔舐着指间的粘液，Steve张大眼睛，瞳孔放大，他的眼珠几乎变成了墨绿色，“上帝啊，Danny——”他的声音粗重，呼吸急促。Danny满意地笑了，“床？”Steve用力地点头，他把Danny拉进一个热烈的吻里，然后分开，一手紧紧抓在Danny的腰侧，脚步急切地拖着Danny上楼。

Danny是被Steve推倒在床上的，虽然有一堆枕头垫着，他还是感觉到一阵眩晕，不过也许不是撞击的原因，因为Steve正跨坐在他的大腿上，两手抓着自己的T恤下摆、卷到头顶、脱掉然后随手扔到地上，他结实的胸膛和腹部占满了Danny的视野。

“Oh，Baby。”Danny艰难地吞咽着，抬起手敷上他的胸肌，而Steve急切地俯下身，袭击Danny的嘴唇，双手则在努力解开Danny的衬衫扣子，Danny挺起上身，让Steve把衬衫完全脱掉，趁着Steve贪婪地看着他的胸膛，并且连呼吸都忘记的时候，Danny抓住Steve的腰，然后背部发力，把他们翻了个位置。

Steve的脑袋撞上柔软的枕头，他惊讶了一下，然后笑出声来。Danny现在坐在他的身上，屁股坐在Steve的大腿根，他故意用屁股蹭Steve，满意地听到Steve的呻吟，然后那双有力的大手又抓上了Danny的屁股——绝对会留下淤青，不过Danny不是那么在意。

“喜欢这个，Huh？”Danny双手撑在Steve的肩膀两侧，又扭动了一下。Steve的眼睛闪闪发亮，“Danny，你不知道我对你的屁股有多少幻想。”

Danny眯起了眼睛，“多久了？”

Steve犹豫着，Danny向他靠近了一些，“告诉我，babe。”

Steve放在Danny臀部的手又收紧了——好像他还能抓得更紧似的，“第一次见到你，Danny，”他说，“想把你按到墙上，你的Camaro上，你的办公室桌上操你，或者让你操我，Danny。”他的表情认真，眼神中充满了期望，和一点点的受伤，好像他不是在说什么dirty talk，而是在深情告白，而Danny完全没料到这个，“耶稣上帝啊，Steven，为什么——可你——”Danny不知道他想说什么，而Steve继续着，“想着你的抱怨和领带手淫，想着你的脸高潮。”Steve语气平淡地说着，带着一丝的委屈，而Danny不确定他能应付这个，于是他完全俯下身亲吻Steve，唇舌交缠，牙齿碰撞在一起，Steve的手在他们的身体中间解着Danny的裤子纽扣，拉开他的拉链，把Danny的裤子往下脱，Danny侧过身，踢掉自己的裤子和沙滩鞋，Steve的手掌包裹住Danny，Danny惊呼出声，才意识到自己早已经完全硬了，哦老天，Steve的手，Danny硬的感觉到了疼痛，Steve的声音沙哑而低沉，“操我，Danny。”

Danny的右手抓住了Steve正揉捏他的手，“如你所愿，babe。”他抓着Steve的沙滩裤和内裤一起往下，发现这个混蛋已经又完全硬起来了。Danny把他们的短裤随手扔到了地上，Steve抬起他的上身从床头柜里翻找着什么，然他转过身，撕开塑料包装，递给Danny。Danny顺手抓起他找出来的润滑液，倒出超过需要的一堆到自己的手上，他可不想让Steve在他们的第一次受伤。

Steve全裸着，呼吸急促，脸色潮红地望着他，口中不断地呼喊着他的名字。这个超级海豹，Command McGarrett，50特遣队队长，他的Steve，正全裸着躺在他的身下。

Danny以为他不能更硬了。他分开Steve的双腿，俯下身，亲吻Steve的大腿内侧，左手的手指在入口处轻轻按着，然后他的食指推进Steve，Steve惊讶地叫出声，Danny亲着他，“放松，放松，babe。”Danny用舌头舔着Steve的膝盖，另一只手轻柔地揉着他的臀，当Steve呻吟着并放松下来时，Danny伸进了第二根手指，Steve没再紧张，这次他完全放松着身体，于是Danny弓起在Steve体内的手指，Steve叫起来，“Danny，c'm on,Danny”他的屁股向Danny顶去，Danny又加了一根手指，他在Steve的体内弯曲，指尖按着Steve火热的内壁，不，这太过了，他已经快要无法控制自己了，想要，想要，想要,他全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着。

Steve微微抬起头,“Danny，不是说我不享受这个，但是你——”Danny低吼了一声抽出他的手指，发烫的肿胀对准Steve的入口猛地插入，“——FUCK JESUS CHRIST YES!!!”Steve的腿紧紧缠上了Danny的腰，“Danny，Danny，yes，Danny”他的声音色情而满足，而Danny，Danny从没想到过Steve能发出这样美妙的声音，他愣神了一下，Steve的双手紧紧抓着床单，关节因用力而发白，他咬着牙，“Danny，我发誓我会杀了你，如果你现在不——”而Danny从没像现在这样同意他的观点，于是他变着角度顶着Steve，当碰到某一点时，Steve大声呻吟，几乎从床上弹起来，而他的动作让还在他体内的Danny变得更硬，“上帝啊！Danny，操我，马上”。Danny咬着牙，“Fuck Yes。”他从Steve体内抽出，在要离开他的入口的时候再对着那个地方猛地插入，“Fuck，Steven，”他的额头冒汗，用尽自制力不要缴械，“Babe，you ARE killing me now”他快速抽插着，Steve配合着他的动作，当Danny进入他时紧紧地用双腿地缠着Danny的腰，Danny俯下身去亲他，Steve抓着床单的手转而抱住Danny的头，热切地张开嘴迎向他的吻，颤抖的呻吟在他们的肆虐的唇间变得更加色情。Steve双手颤动，手指在Danny的头发里抓紧，“Danny，Danny，我要——”Danny用力地加快他抽插的节奏，“Yes，babe，yes。”Steve用尽全力勾着Danny，仿佛要把自己融进Danny的怀里，他低吼着，身体收紧，温热的体液溅上Danny和Steve的肚子，然而他的腿丝毫没有放松Danny，并且伸出双臂缠上了Danny的脖子，胡乱地用舌头在Danny的口中搅动着。在Steve体内又用力抽插了几次后，Danny也颤抖着达到了高潮，白光从他的眼前闪过，他紧紧抱住了Steve，祈祷般地念着他的名字，“Steven，Steven。”

***

Danny从Steve的的身体里退了出来，他趴在Steve的身上，脸贴着他的锁骨，那硌得Danny有点疼，但Steve的手正懒洋洋地抚摸他的屁股，所以Danny一动也没动。

“我们应该经常做这个。”Steve一本正经地说。

“有史以来最棒的sex，Huh？”Danny半开玩笑的说。

“当然，Danny，和你，什么都是最棒的。”他甚至连一丝犹豫都没有，就这么脱口而出。

Danny胸中的蝴蝶此刻仿佛在跳舞，哦McGarrett，他就是不能停止他让Danny惊讶的行为，不是吗？

Steve突然捧起了Danny的下巴，他双眼紧张地盯着Danny，“What？”Danny问他。

“这不是什么一夜情，对吧，Danny？”他的语气紧张，仿佛在等待判决。然后Danny意识到他还没有回答他。

“McGarrett，你是个彻底的笨蛋，我怀疑Army是不是有个精神失常的选拔评委什么的你才能过关。”

“Navy，Danny，Navy。”Steve再一次纠正他。

Danny不屑地哼了一声，“随便什么，”他捧起他的脸，“你从不知道我有多爱你，对吗？”

Steve撅起了嘴，“你从没说过，Danny。”

Danny无法阻止自己去亲他的嘴唇，当他退开时，Steve显得没有那么紧张了，然而他绿色的眼睛依然紧紧盯着Danny。

“我爱你，Steven。我想要和你每天都能做这个，”他的手暗示地捏了捏Steve的腰，Steve眯起眼呻吟了一声，Danny暗暗记下他的敏感点，“而且不止这个，我还想要每天晚上和你躺在同一张床上，让你听我抱怨披萨和冲浪，在早晨和你一起醒来，老天啊，我甚至愿意陪你一起去晨泳，而你可以去Grace的家长会，在上交的表格里紧急联系人一栏写你的名字，所有的这些，”Danny挥起了双手，“这些，你懂吗？”

Steve看起来像是快要哭出来又想大笑的样子，“Danny，我——我从没想过可以——你——我——”他结巴着，而考虑到他们两个现在正全裸着贴在一起，他真的不该依然这么不确定并且紧张地要死的。

于是Danny捧起他的脸，再次吻住了他，而Steve配合地张开了嘴。

——————————————————END——————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放弃lofter了。。以后如果决定写肉也不会再再lofter发了【再见


End file.
